All about you
by nelmari
Summary: this is a sequel on All about us! not much more to say. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

All about you

Disclaimer: you know the drill; I don't own anything Harry Potter – bla, bla, bla!

A/N: Here's a sequel for you! A sequel of All about us! Kinda catchy if you ask me. So check it out.

To Pleasetomeetyou. For inspiring me to do a sequel, because you did one.

Chapter one.

Ginny Malfoy waited in the foyer of their house for her husband to return. She threw the Daily Prophet on the couch and got some coffee.

That morning's edition announced the death of Percy Weasley by freak accident. But Ginny knew better. She knew Draco had something to do with it.

Night came and then morning and still no sign of Draco. Ginny ran some errands and returned to her foyer where she waited again. Night came and Ginny fell to the couch for some rest but she felt the old newspaper underneath her. She took it out and glanced at the front picture. Investigators were standing around Percy's apartment door and looking for clues. The headline read: "Twenty-sixth death in four months"

She threw the paper into the fireplace and it burned to ash in seconds. She fell asleep on the couch but was waken in the early hours of the morning by the turn of a key. She lied still to see if it is Draco, and it was!

Draco walked into his foyer and gently dropped his bags. He could see Ginny fast asleep on the couch and he didn't want to wake her. He will talk to her in the morning but he stayed to look at his beautiful wife.

He sat down beside the couch and gently wiped a hair from her face. She was so beautiful!

Before Draco knew it Ginny jumped from the couch and pinned him to the floor.

"Ginny, love. I though you were sleeping." He said.

"Tell me you didn't do it!" she ignored him.

"Do what?" he was confused.

"Tell me you didn't! Reassure me that you won't do what I think you did!" she started yelling and he realized what she was on about.

"Ginny, I'm sorry" he tried.

"That won't do!" she snapped. He wasn't angry but he didn't like being the one underneath. He grabbed Ginny's arms and wrestled his way to the top. Then pinned Ginny to the floor.

"What do you want – jewellery?" he asked.

"Get off me!" she spat. He let go of her and stood. He held his hand out to help her up but she slapped it away and stood on her own.

"I asked you kindly, way in the beginning of this marriage, that my family stays away from any of your vendettas… why did you kill Percy?"

"He harassed me!" he stated. Ginny was taken aback.

"Physically?"

"No, he's to dumb for that!"

"Stop it!" she shouted.

"I told you that I wouldn't hurt anyone in your family – UNLESS – they give me reason to! And he gave me a very big reason – he went off on me about the other accidents and he said that it wasn't accidents but murders; he said he had proof and he knew who was part of it. Us! You and me! He knew Ginny. I had to do it."

"Are you insane? Percy didn't have a speck of evidence against us. He always likes to think he does but all he ever did was speculate. He was only bluffing and you knew it."

"Yeah well, he was a threat anyway. If his speculations went beyond himself, there would be reason for the ministry to investigate us."

"What – would they – have found?" Ginny asked like she was talking to a child. "We hid everything!"

"He annoyed me!"

"That was not enough reason to kill him! You could have used a memory charm!"

"There was no time to think about it, he was getting on my nerves. Come on Ginny, let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"I'm so mad at you!" Ginny said.

"Well darling, it comes with the territory" Draco said and went to their bed.

"Don't you do that to me! Don't walk away from me, Draco!" she followed him.

"I'm tired, Love. Let's take this on in the morning" he tried.

"Don't call me that! You don't love me or respect me. If you did you would have left my family alone like I asked you to."

"You're angry and upset and I know that. I'm tired okay? And you're going to start working on my last nerve if you don't let me sleep now."

"What're you going to do to me? Kill me too?" she wanted him as angry as she felt.

"Ginny! Stop it! I'm warning you"

"Oh try me!" she glared at him. His short temper snapped and he jumped after her. She ran away to the front room.

"Ginny!"

"Draco!"

They stood on either ends of the couch and glared at each other.

"I've had enough of your childishness!" Draco said as he jumped over the couch and grabbed hold of Ginny.

"And I of yours!" she fought back and bit him.

"Get used to it because I'm not changing" Draco let go of her and stepped back.

"Fine!" Ginny shouted.

"Fine!" Draco agreed. They stood both with crossed arms and angry faces.

"Get out!" Ginny finally said.

"Fine!" Draco ran into their room and packed as quick as he could.

"What's taking you so long? I want you out of here!" Ginny nagged at the door.

"I'm already gone!" Draco shouted back. He stomped out of the room, nearly bumping into Ginny.

He stopped at the door and turned towards her.

"Bye!" he spat as he slammed the door shut.

Ginny ran to the door and hit it with her all her might in anger.

"Bye…" she whispered as she slipped to the floor and started crying.

A/N: so, what do you say? You like it? It's gonna be great. So stick around.

Oh and review!


	2. Chapter 2

All about you!

Chapter two

"I don't wanna kiss the frog!" Ginny mumbled, as she was shaken awake by a vicious knock on the door. She had been sleeping on the couch again.

"Coming!" Ginny shouted after another vicious knock. She didn't even bother to put on her nightgown as she walked over to the front door. She had barely opened the door, when she was overtaken by a big and painful hug.

"What dragged you in?" Ginny snapped as she tried to get out of Hermione's tight grip.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry..." Hermione finally let go and closed the door.

"Yeah, you should be! You nearly crushed my bones just now!" Ginny walked back to her own bed and got into the covers.

"I'm not talking about that. You and Draco breaking up, that's what I'm talking about." Hermione babbled on. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her back on the raging Hermione. Hermione stomped her foot and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Hey, get out of my kitchen Hermione!" Ginny came out of her room several minutes later.

"I'm making coffee!" Hermione defended. "I brought some dough-nuts."

After Hermione handed Ginny her cup, they sat down by the kitchen table.

"Tell me about it." Hermione looked at Ginny like Mrs Weasley used to (so motherly).

"What's to tell?" Ginny asked.

"Anything, everything. Tell me what you want to tell me!"

"Then you wasted your time" Ginny stated. She really wasn't in the mood for this talk.

"Ginny, you'll feel better when it's all out of your mind, so tell me" Hermione offered a doughnut.

"You wouldn't understand" Ginny said.

"Try me!"

"Damn! You're so persistent! There's no way out, is there?"

"No! Now come on. Let it all go! I promise I wont snoop"

"Draco did something really bad which I asked him not to. Then he came up with all these excuses and we had a fight. That's all there is to it. Happy now?" Ginny said and bit into the oily doughnut.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked.

"Now that's asking me too much, Hermione. And you're snooping."

"So do you want advise?"

"No!"

"Okay, I'll tell you what to do…"

"Oh no you don't. How long were you married?"

"Twenty months."

And how long have I been married?"

"Almost four years"

"Ha! Well, I'm not taking advice from the person who screwed up her own marriage!"

"I did not!"

"Of course you did! Does the name Harry mean anything to you?"

Hermione's face went as white as a sheet. She didn't know that Ginny knew about her affair with Harry.

"New subject." Hermione tried. "Did you get the edition of Brady Colusin's book, _Playing for time_?"

"Oh yeah, good distraction scheme!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"What?" Hermione clearly didn't understand.

"_Playing for time_ is about a marriage gone wrong and the things the families did to get back at the in-laws."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Then Ginny remembered. This was something she would never discuss with anyone, especially not Hermione.

Then Ginny went as white as a sheet when she remembered her own role in that story.

_I killed Harry! _Ginny mused.

Okay, what happened was:

Ron had come to Ginny and told her everything. He told her about Hermione and Harry and that his marriage had been on the rocks for a while by then.

"I could take care of it, you know?" Ginny mischievously said to Ron that day.

He laughed at the thought and left Ginny's home. That night Ginny discussed it with Draco and she began to plot Harry's murder. Her first and her last! Unfortunate circumstances delayed the murder so Ron had put the idea out of his mind and had meanwhile divorced Hermione. Then Harry simply disappeared off the planet. There was a note in his apartment that read:

"I'm going to central Africa on a business trip,

And I'm going to sort out some issues.

Love Harry."

But he never returned, and about a year after that, the Africans found a body of a male traveller who had been trampled by the elephants. It was a bit impossible but Harry's so-called tour guide said that Harry had disappeared from his sight and he didn't look very sane.

So the world left it at that. And that was all part of the scheme.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Hermione broke into Ginny's memory.

"I'm fine"

"Are you going to divorce Draco?" Hermione asked so quickly, Ginny wondered where that had come from.

"No! Divorce is only something that Muggles do." Ginny said with an emphasis on 'Muggles'.

"If that's the way you feel." Hermione stood from her seat and took her bag. "I just can't help but say: I told you so!"

Ginny's eyes flared.

"Get over yourself! And get out!" she yelled. Hermione simply shrugged and left without another word.

A/N: ooh!


	3. Chapter 3

All about you!

Chapter three

Draco stood outside the door of his house, thinking of the fight he had just had with his wife.

'Well I need a place to stay" he thought 'Might as well go visit "ye old family home"

Picking his stuff up from the wet floor he apparated to his father's now empty Mansion as was left to him by his parents after they had died.

Silhouetted against the black sky, briefly illuminated by lightning, the Mansion stood looking empty and cold. As it always has.

Draco walked into the house and into the foyer. The floor was covered in a light layer of dust. Draco put his luggage down and immediately went to the family room where he lit the candles and fireplace and poured himself a whiskey.

"Damn it Ginny!" he muttered. He thought about what had happened with Percy. He had really aggravated him and he knew it was the right thing to kill him.

"About time you visited." One of the paintings of generals said to him.

"I should have sold the place, with you lot in it." Draco spat. "Or burn it all!"

Then the general nodded and walked into another painting to go spread a rumour.

Hours later Draco heard a knock on the front door. He chose to ignore it but it continued to get louder.

"Draco Malfoy! I know you're in there! Come open this door" Blaise Zabini yelled. Draco was surprised to hear his voice, they hadn't talked for months and how could he know that Draco was there?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked when he finally opened the door.

"Ginny sent me!" Blaise answered bluntly and walked to the living room.

"Ginny!? Like my Ginny?" Draco asked surprised.

"She's not a possession, you know! But yes, the only Ginny I know – your Ginny."

"What does she say? Does she miss me?" Draco asked eagerly.

"She wants you to go see a counsellor. She gave me a name of someone she's seeing, you need to go to him and he will analyse if this marriage is worth fighting for."

"She's seeing someone? What's the bastard's name? I wanna kill him." Draco raged.

"She's seeing a marriage counsellor! Not another boyfriend. Idiot!"

"Oh, then give me the number so I can go too."

"You seriously want to go see a marriage counsellor? If you ask me, this marriage IS definitely worth fighting for but you don't have to see a counsellor to find that out. And you don't have to waist your money on some 'doctor' to sort things out for you."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Zabini! Just give me the number."

"You didn't ask, but I'm giving it to you anyway because I know the two of you better than anyone. Go to her and ask for forgiveness. I believe you've both had some time to think things over and you won't rip each other's throats out. Be the man and go talk to her and explain everything."

"Easier said than done, Zabini. And who are you to talk? You haven't had a relationship worth anything; you don't know what you're talking about. Just stay out of this."

"Wow! Ginny knows you extremely well!"

"What do you mean?"

"She said you'll act this way."

"Did she now? What else did she say?"

"That there isn't a chance in hell that you would try to work things out on your own, you think money could solve anything."

"Well, I'll show her!" Draco said and ran to his room. He grabbed his suitcase and ran back to the living room.

"Drop me off at my house. It is on your way back to your home."

"That sounds better. Let's go."

A/N: it's short I know. But I didn't know what more to say. So enjoy.


End file.
